<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>匣子與過去 by kiyoshi0302</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627823">匣子與過去</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshi0302/pseuds/kiyoshi0302'>kiyoshi0302</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshi0302/pseuds/kiyoshi0302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*此篇攻受無差別，沒甚麼CP要素。<br/>*時間點是寶島篇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>匣子與過去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　幻有一個木製匣子，是化石幫他製作的，用柏木磨製而成，漆上了紅褐色的漆料，匣面畫上了傳統的紋路圖樣，幻總很小心地把他的小道具收在裡頭，包括那副紙牌，是千空趁著閒暇又有多餘的紙料，他讓幻自個兒把牌的花樣畫上，再用製作紙盾相同的方式把那些小紙片加強，再把邊稍微用粗紙磨得平整，畢竟這是要把玩在手上的東西，割壞手可要不得。<br/>
　　千空當時邊說著：魔術師想要這個很久了是吧？邊把這副牌丟到他手上。<br/>
　　雖然幻之前他也只是趁著千空在合成盾牌的時候隨口講著一句這能做成撲克牌就好了，可沒想到千空這次也是記著他講過的話，而千空只是補了一句犒賞你平常做手工很辛苦啊，別給我隨便偷懶喔，心靈術師。<br/>
　　幻這才發現他是被反將一軍了，不過把以前用來工作吃飯的道具再次把玩在手上，卻覺得多做點手工也無所謂了，他那雙比以前乾燥許多的指腹滑過卡面，寶貝地收進匣子中。<br/>
　　這匣子裡大概放進了所有對現在的他來說最重要的東西，或許在其他人眼裡看來不起眼的樸克牌，對本職是魔術師的幻而言可是求生道具啊，雖然若真在這石世界遇到甚麼危險也派不上用場就是了。<br/>
　　幻總覺得以前坐擁那麼多金錢、版稅或是那點名氣之類的，他有的東西實在是太多，相比之下現在所擁有的東西就僅放在這兩手大小的匣子中，可他覺得這已經很多了。</p><p>　　看見千空在實驗廂型車外頭的桌上仔細地挑著那些白金，幻靈機一動跟千空提議說：「這麼貴重的小金屬應該也要收好吧？製作木盒的材料應該還有……請小化石再做一個給小千空吧？」<br/>
　　千空用粗糙的食指跟拇指拾起白金，瞇眼盯著上頭的結晶，他只淡淡回說：「那種就不需要了，如果是透明的盒子可能還行，木製的會沒辦法馬上辨識裡面的東西，太沒有效率了。」<br/>
　　「也對啊。」果然是小千空的回答呢，他想著。<br/>
　　幻走到千空身旁看著他的作業，桌上這一顆一顆看似不起眼的東西，是花了多久的歲月堆積而成的，他無法想像。<br/>
　　若感性而言千空早應把這些好好收在他的小匣子中，如同孩童時期總會有那麼個小鐵盒擺著自己最寶貝的玩具或是收藏，幻腦海想像著不知道眼前的這個人以前會在裡面擺著甚麼東西的畫面。<br/>
　　可千空不會把這些東西放在裡頭，千空很清楚即便這是百夜花了一輩子累積下來的寶物，可不是用在他一個人身上的。<br/>
這些金屬才不是世人口中稱之為「遺物」的東西，所以也不需要擺在匣子裡。<br/>
　　幻看著千空把白金慢慢倒進實驗瓶中，用木塞封了好口。</p><p>　　「如果說，小千空要把最～重要的東西放進盒子裡，會放些甚麼呢？」<br/>
　　「你是指實體的東西嗎？」<br/>
　　「嗯——不是實體也可以哦。」<br/>
　　「現在應該想把我的大腦放進去吧。」<br/>
　　「哇～話題突然變得血腥起來啦。」<br/>
　　「這可是全人類重要的資產啊。」千空用食指輕敲兩下自己的太陽穴。<br/>
　　「畢竟小千空還有復興文明這麼重要的任務呢——」<br/>
　　「不只有知識就是了，還有很多類似這樣子的東西。」<br/>
　　千空搖了搖手中的瓶子，裡面的白金隨著微弱的燈光閃啊閃的。<br/>
　　幻知道那不是單純指他們摸得著的事物，而是更抽象的那層意思，是思念與回憶，是傳承與堅持，是相信與希望。<br/>
　　幻把瓶子小心地接了過來，然後放到置物架上，邊開玩笑地回著千空說：<br/>
　　「那肯定是要鎖在銀行的保險庫裡面呢，埋在好深好深的地底下的用能防核彈的牆打造那座，裡面還要裝上層層熱雷射跟監視器對吧～」<br/>
　　千空聽聞後呵的一聲樂得笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　起初是想寫千空珍貴之物的感覺，又帶入了一點他與百夜的關係性。<br/>　　另外偷偷腦補了淺霧幻手上樸克牌的由來，雖然我覺得也滿有可能是他自己做的……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>